High School Hell
by BlackRoseAngel7172
Summary: AU fanfic in which everyone is in highschool. yes. i have chosen to do the most common type of AU fic for teen titans. but who cares. WARNING probably a lot of OOC but that's because i wanted them to be, and most likely lot's of Terra bashing. MAJOR BBxRAE (Later), possible RobStar (very little maybe) Rated T for late in the story, but it will be a very low T
1. first day

Author's Note: I'm back. Yup. I abandoned the Final destination theme story because quite frankly, I hated it. I wasn't excited about it like my other stories, and it wasn't something I enjoyed writing. If anybody wants to use any or all of the ideas in The Final Destination story, be my guest. You don't even have to give me credit quite frankly (just let me know before hand so that I don't think I stole the ideas from you). Okay so anyway, I'm going to try something a bit…different for me. I'm doing an AU fic! Yay…I guess. Of course it will be one of the most common AU type of stories where they go to high school, but who cares. The characters will probably be a little OOC, because the situation is different (Raven CAN and WILL show emotion…just not all the time.) So anyway…..sorry for the extremely long author's note, but I talk way too much. So on with the story.

Ages: (Everybody will be in the same grade which will be 9th or freshmen to make things easier)

Raven: 14

Garfield(Beast Boy): 14

Richard(Robin): just turned 15

Kory(Starfire): 15

Victor(Cyborg): 15

Tara(Terra, not that hard to figure out): 15

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, and if I did, that's probably because hell froze over, pigs learned to fly, and I started to wear pink

Xxx

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! *SMACK*

I threw my hand out and let out a sigh of relief as my palm connected with the snooze button on my alarm clock. Opening my eyes, I saw the clock read 6:30 and groaned as I realized it was Monday. I sat up and brushed some hair away from my face. Stretching my back a little bit the realization slowly hit me. Not only was today a Monday, but it was the first day of school…high school. I hopped out of my bed and sluggishly went over to my closet. I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a plain black V-neck shirt, and my black leather jacket I always wore.

"It should be a crime to wake up his early. The birds aren't even awake yet" I muttered as I walked into the small bathroom down the hall. I turned the water as hot as I could bear and stepped in. I stood under the water for a few minutes just enjoying the small pleasure.

"Why is it that I hate to get into the shower, but once I do I don't want to get out?"

After I washed off, I got out, dried off and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and evaluated myself. I saw my short, purple hair, my deep-blue eyes which almost looked purple. I saw my pale skin and my short, slim frame. Deciding I would let my hair air dry, I applied some eyeliner and mascara. I was about to go back to my room when I heard the front door open.

"Raven? Are you up yet? It's already 7:00 and we leave in ten minutes!" my mother, Arella called.

"Yea, just about. Let me grab my things." I said as I walked back to my room.

I grabbed my book bag which was black and had white crosses all over it, and headed downstairs. Deciding I was hungry, I grabbed an apple and a bottle of ice-tea. I leaned against the counter and had just finished my apple when Arella came into view. Everybody said we looked alike, and they were right. We both had unnaturally purple hair, except hers was longer. We both had deep blue eyes. The only thing that was different was that Arella was taller than me by about six inches.

"Are you ready?" Arella asked as she looked at me.

"No, but I suppose I'll have to go either way."

I smirked as I walked past my mother and out the door. I went up to our car and got into the passenger's side and waited for her. She came out of the house not even two seconds later, and got into the driver's seat. Turning on the ignition, she looked at me and smiled. She opened her mouth and then closed it, as if she was going to say something and then decided not to. This struck me as odd, as I have never seen Arella do that. She was always one to know what to say. I sat up a little straighter and put a cd in the player. Pressing play, I heard the soft melodies of Beethoven stream out the speakers.

"Raven, I have some news" Arella said as we started down the road.

"Yea mom? Is everything okay?"

"Of course it is Raven. Why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just making sure."

"Oh. Back to the topic before hand. I'll be out of town for a few weeks. Not many, a month at most. I'm meeting with somebody very important in San Diego. You'll have the house to yourself, but Ms. Jenkins from next door will be checking in every now and then."

"You're…..leaving. You've never left!" I said as I turned to face her.

"Why are you upset Raven?"

"I'm not upset. I'm just surprised. You're always with me. What if I came with you?"

"I would love to bring you Raven, but I can't. The business I'm taking care of with the person I'm meeting is very…"

"Secretive?" I said, while narrowing my eyes.

"I was going to say private, but yes. Secretive could also work. Raven I understand this will be the first time we have been apart for more than a day, but this is important. You will get used to me not being in the house, and a month will go by before you know it."

We came to a red light and the car was silent for the next couple of minutes. I know that I shouldn't be getting upset about something as petty as my mom leaving for a month, but I am. I guess it's just the fact that I wasn't expecting something like this from her. We turned the corner of Elton Avenue when I finally decided to talk again.

"So when do you leave?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I leave on Saturday."

Arella slowed the car down as we pulled up in front of a big red brick building.

"Well here we are. You're first day of high school." Arella looked at me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and just stared into my eyes.

"You're growing up too fast."

"Mom, I'm only year older. It's not that big of a deal." I had a small smile on my face while saying this as I realized she was right. I looked at the time on my phone and saw I had five minutes until I was late for homeroom.

"Mom, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to get to homeroom." I started opening the door, but stopped.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too Raven"

I walked out of the car with my book bag slung over my shoulder and walked into the school. I looked at the schedule I had received in the mail the week before and found my locker. It was number 289. I started putting in the combination and went to open my locker…with no luck. I tried the combination again and my locker still would not budge. I started to curse at the locker when someone came running up to me. He had ash-blonde hair with green tips, blue eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt with black jeans,

"Woah. Hold up. Don't break the locker. What's the problem?" He said as he smiled. I looked at him and waited a few seconds before telling him that my locker wouldn't open, and I knew that I had the right combination. He smiled again and turned to my locker.

"Put your in again, and then hit the spot right above the lock."

I did as he said, and my locker opened. I quickly put my books that I didn't want or need in my locker and closed it. I turned back to the boy and looked at him.

"How did you know what to do? Do you break into lockers for a living or something?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled and smiled again. He seems to smile a lot.

"I actually had the same problem with my locker. I just realized I never told you my name. It's Garfield, but I like to be called Gar." He stuck out his hand for me to shake and I took it hesitantly.

"My name's Raven. Raven Roth." I looked back down at my schedule and saw that I had homeroom 42, which was on the other side of the school. I started walking to where my homeroom was when Garfield ran up to me.

"What homeroom do you have?" he asked while trying to keep up with me.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask, starting to look at the room numbers on the wall.

"I want to see if we have the same homeroom. Mine is 42."

I looked at him quickly before telling him I had room 42 also.

"Sweet! We have the same homeroom!" He ran in front of me and started walking backwards, while babbling about how great this was going to be. I was trying to tell him to watch where he was going, but he wouldn't listen. Garfield tripped backwards and fell a door which was beginning to open. He fell onto the floor with a groan and looked up at the wall.

"Hey. I found room 42." He said, while standing back up. I glanced at the wall and he had found room 42.

"Indeed you have Garfield. But you better be careful from now on. We wouldn't want that small brain of yours to get hurt."

"Hey! I may have a small brain, but at least it's...uh…okay I don't have a comeback."

I started walking into the room when the teacher stopped me. She was a tiny old woman in a red dress who smelled of cherry pie.

"Hello young lady. I'm Ms. Maye (Pronounced "my") we will have homeroom for ten minutes and at 8:15 you will be dismissed to your first class."

I nodded and looked around the room. Seeing nobody I knew, I walked to the back of the classroom and sat down in one of the empty seats. I took out my sketchbook and checked on my portfolio, making sure that everything was in check for art class. Seeing that the still life of my violin, trophy, and snowglobe needed some work I took out one of my charcoal pencils and started to add more shading in the areas that needed it. Satisfied with the piece, I blew the excess pencil marks off and put my sketchbook away. I jumped when I heard a bang next to me as Garfield tripped over the desk.

"You aren't the most coordinated person. Are you?" I asked him as he sat down.

"Well now that you mention it, no. I'm probably the clumsiest person you've ever met. But I'm also the funniest." He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled at me.

"Riight. Well, if you're the funniest person I've ever met, then I must not have a sense of humor."

"Oh come on. Let me tell you a joke! Okay. Knock Knock!"

I stared at him, keeping my mouth shut.

"You're supposed to say 'who's there'" he whispered.

"Alright fine. Who's there?" I said, hoping that this would get him to shut up. He was starting to get on my nerves an I didn't know how much more I could take.

"Owls." He said, smiling

I looked at him boredly, waiting for any type of distraction.

"You're supposed to sa-"

"Raven?"

I looked up to the front of the classroom and found the person who had called my name.

"Richard?"

Richard was a boy about the same height as me with spiked up black hair. He had blue eyes, although not as dark as mine. I got up out of my chair and walked up to the front of the classroom to meet up with Richard.

"What are you doing here Richard? I thought you and Bruce moved to Gotham to be closer to the company?" I asked and cocked my head to the side, confused.

"We did, but Bruce recently opened up a Wayne Enterprises in Jump City so we moved back. It's been a long time." Richard let a small smile grace his lips and was about to say something when Garfield came up next to me.

"Who is this Raven?" Asked Garfield as he looked at Richard.

"He's an old friend I grew up with. Garfield, meet Robin. Robin, meet Garfield."

"Yea. Raven and I go way back. We were so close growing up, we were practically brother and sister." Richard looked at Garfield and chuckled a little bit, probably remembering the one Easter I had dressed up in a hideous yellow dress. Garfield glanced from me to Richard and back again.

"You were like…brother and sister….cool!" he sounded almost relieved at that statement somewhat surprisingly. He was about to talk to Richard when the bell rang for first period. I went back to my desk and grabbed my binder, sketchbook and schedule and went back up to Garfield and Richard who were looking at their schedules.

"What class do you have next Rae?" Garfield asked as he looked at me.

"I have algebra II in room 39 with Mr. Freake. And don't call me Rae ever again or I will throw you off of the roof."

Richard started laughing and made a remark about how I still had my wonderful sense of 'humor'. We all walked out of the classroom and went directly across the hall to class. Richard, Garfield and I sat at a table in the back of the room, which was meant to seat five. At the late bell, the teacher walked to the front of the room. He was a fat person, who seemed to be in their twenties. He had bright, greasy, orange hair that went about an inch past his shoulders, and was wearing a cream colored shirt with brown pants and brown boots, which were untied.

"Good morning my little hobbits. I'm your teacher, Mr. Freake and I will take you on a journey through the wonders of algebra. He pointed at a random student in the front of the class.

"You! What's your name?! Forget your name. What's the square root of negative 2?!"

The student stuttered and didn't know the answer. Mr. Freake gave them detention. He then pointed at another student and asked a different question. Again the poor student didn't know. This pattern went on for a few more minutes until he finally pointed at me.

"You're question is-"

"Wait. If I get this question correct, you have to take everybody's detention away." Mr. Freake stopped and seemed to ponder my bargain.

"Fine! But only because it's the first day of school!" He looked around the room to make sure the answer wouldn't be present.

"You're question is…What is the quadratic equation-"

"x equals the opposite of B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4AC all divided by 2A." I said it flawlessly before he could even finish the question. He looked shocked and started stuttering.

"Th.. 's rrright. Fine! I guess nobody gets detention. For today at least! Ad you! Little-Miss-Know-It-All! I don't know what it will be for, but you will be the first one I give detention to!"

For the rest of the class, we all had to right pi….well as much as we could. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang to go to second period. Before Richard and Garfield asked, I told them I had orchestra for third period. They seemed upset until they both found out they had gym with each other. All three of us walked out of the classroom and I headed to the music room while Richard and Garfield went to the gymnasium. As I walked into the room, my teacher was sitting at the piano. He had Black hair that was starting to go grey, and a loud, gruff voice. On the board was his name written in big, jagged letters. 'MR. MOTHÉ' it read. We were told to grab our instruments from the storage room and tune up. I grabbed my light blue case from the room and opened it up to see my violin. I tuned the violin by ear and took out a piece titled _Dramatic Essay_ to play. I was on measure 23 when Mr. Mothé came over and complimented me on my technique with vibrato and spiccato, which was very advanced for someone of my age. I continued playing the piece until I was called over by the teacher.

"Seeing how you take playing violin so seriously, perhaps you would rather join the Soprano orchestra. They play much more advanced pieces that I believe you would enjoy." He looked down at me with pure joy in his eye. I thought over the decision, and thought that I would like to join to Soprano orchestra.

"I would very much enjoy that Mr. Mothé. But how many of my classes would be switched around?"

"Just two. Instead of having music this period, you would have it third period. They will probably take whatever class you had third period and have you take it second period, to replace this class. Is that a problem Ms. Roth?"

"Of course not. I just wanted to be informed." I said, while looking up at Mr. Mothé.

"Very well then. If I call the switch down right now, they may even get your schedule changed today. You can go back to your music."

I sat back down and was about to play _Magma_ when Mr. Mothé came over.

"Sorry to interrupt you Raven, but your schedule is already switched. You need to pack up and head down to the gym for phys-ed. You can just put your violin and music back into the storage room for next period."

I packed up my violin, thanked Mr. Mothé and started to head down to the gym. I walked for about two minutes before realizing that Garfield and Richard had gym this period. I prayed that they wouldn't be as embarrassing as I thought. I walked into the gym and saw everybody sitting down on the bleachers, listening to the teacher talk. The teacher turned and smiled as she saw me walk in. She was a tall, muscular, African American female, presumably in her early twenties.

"Ah. You must be Ms. Roth. I am your new gym teacher, Ms. Pantha. Please take a seat on the bleachers. I was about to start calling names for students to get their gym lockers and uniforms." I nodded and looked up into the bleachers and saw Richard and Garfield talking to another freshman. He was a tall, African American boy with kind brown eyes and a bald head. I walked up the bleachers to sit next to the boys. I was about three feet away from them when Richard noticed me.

"Hey raven. What are you doing here?" Richard asked. Garfield and the other boy stopped talking and looked at me, both smiling.

"My schedule got switched so I could be in a more advanced orchestra class, so I'm in your gym class now." I started to sit down on the bleachers in an open spot next to Garfield. I kept eyeing the third boy, wondering who he was. Garfield must have caught on because he finally introduced me.

"Raven, this is Victor Stone. He's an old buddy of mine from middle school."

Victor stuck out his hand and I shook it, quite surprised he had a nice, friendly handshake instead of a firm, quick one.

"Nice to meet you little lady. Garfield forgot to tell you that I'm also in your math class. I got to school late so I missed it." Victor smiled. It wasn't a very small smile like Mine or Richard's, it was big like Garfield's.

"It's nice to meet you too Victor." I was going to say something more, but Ms. Panther told everyone to quiet down so that she could give out uniforms and lockers. About five minutes passed and I got called to put my new uniform in my gym locker. I went into the girls' locker room, put my uniform away and walked back into the gym. I had just walked back in when Ms. Pantha said that for the next half hour we would be playing baseball outside.

"Raven, how about you be pitcher for Victor's team. And Garfield, since you're the captain for the apposing you be up to bat first." We both agreed and got onto the baseball diamond. I waited for the whistle and threw my first pitch, which was fast, but not too fast. Garfield flinched and swung too late which in turn got a strike. I smirked at him a little and saw that he was afraid of the ball. I threw another fastball and he missed again.

"Are you afraid of the ball Garfield?!" I yelled, calling him out. He frowned and shook hi head.

"Of course not Rae. Now throw the pitch!" I got into position, brung my knee up, and threw with all my might. It all seemed to go in slow motion. I watched as Garfield took his step forward, swung the bat and hit the ball. But instead of the ball going up and away like it should have, it went straight forward and hit me right in the nose. I fell down to the ground from the force of the ball and the pain. I could feel blood dripping down from my probably broken nose. Everybody came rushing up to me to see if I was alright. I said I was, but my nose was still bleeding and a few tears leaked out of my eyes against my will.

"Will somebody take Raven to the nurse please?" asked Ms. Pantha as she looked at me with concern. All at once Richard, Victor and Garfield offered to take me. Ms. Pantha said that all three could take me and at once I was ushered onto my feet as I held a hand to my nose to stop the bleeding. When we got back inside, I stopped in the girls locker room to get some tissues. I came back out and for the first time I saw how scared and guilty Garfield looked.

"Rae, look, I'm really really sorry. I wear I wasn't aiming for you or anything, it just happened! Please forgive me!" I looked at and glared I continued walking for a few seconds before Victor broke the silence.

"Look, he wasn't trying to hit you, but let's face it. He's not the most coordinated person out there."

I sighed as I remembered my conversation from that morning when Garfield walked into the door.

"I forgive you Garfield. Now please can we hurry up to the nurse? My nose hasn't stopped bleeding for ten minutes and I'm running out of tissues." Everybody agreed and we walked a little bit faster, all of the tension gone.

Xxx

Okay! Probably the longest chapter I will EVER write (ten pages)! But who cares. How did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Alright. Another thing. When Raven was in orchestra and the teacher asked if she wanted to be in Soprano orchestra, I kind of just made it up. Thinking about singing and all, sopranos are the ones with higher voices, so I thought "Hey? Why don't we have a Soprano orchestra for the HIGHER level students?" creative huh. And about Raven, I know a lot of her "activities" such as drawing and playing violin doesn't really sound like her but that's because I basically gave her everything I do. I even gave her the picture I drew with the violin, (dance) trophy, and (snow white) snow globe. I also have a blue violin case. Okay. Enough about that. If you're wondering where Starfire (Kory) is, she will arrive next chapter. I have something planned for her arrival so don't worry, I didn't forget her. Okay can ya do me a favor and REVIEW! thanks a whole bunches.


	2. first day part 2

It didn't take me a month to update this time!

Okay. i am ssssssuuuuuupppppeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrhappy because last friday i recieved word that i am able to do TWO magnet programs next year at Patapsco! I am doing Mgnet art(what i originally had auditioned for) and 9th grade GT (gifted and talented) magnet orchestra! So yea. I' awesome like that.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR ANYTHING ELSE TEEN TITANS RELATED!

* * *

When we had reached the nurse's office, I thanked Victor, Garfield, and Richard and told them they could go back to class. I walked into the nurse's office and was greeted with brightly colored chairs, pink and yellow walls, and posters hung around the room telling you to eat healthy foods. All in all, the room looked like it could house five year old children instead of teenagers. I saw a box of tissues on a small table next to me and I reached down to grab a few. I threw the old tissue away and held the new tissue gingerly to my nose. I looked around and didn't see anybody in the small room.

"Hello? Is anybody here?" I was about to leave when a small, thin woman came into the room.

"I'm sorry; I didn't realize there was somebody here. I'm nurse Zapinski. What happened to your nose?" She looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"We were playing baseball in gym class, and the batter hit a line drive straight to my face." I took the tissue away from my nose to show the nurse and immediately she walked away from me. She left through a door that was stationed on the other side of the room and I put another tissue to my nose. My nose was bleeding as much as before, but it was still bleeding profusely. Nurse Zapinski walked back into the room holding a sandwich bag full of ice.

"Your nose doesn't seem broken, just most likely badly bruised. The ice will help with the pain and stop the bleeding. I'm going to send you back to class, but I want you to come back if your nose doesn't stop bleeding in half an hour, okay?" She was leaning on the little desk, filling out a little slip of paper. When she was finished, she handed me the paper and I saw it was a late slip. I took the paper in my left hand and held the ice and tissue to my nose with my right hand. After thanking the nurse, I quickly went back to the girls' locker room to grab my books. Grabbing my books, I looked at my schedule and headed to Soprano Orchestra. I walked into the room and saw Mr. Mothé who smiled and waved at me. Going back into the storage room I proceeded to take my violin out again and walked over to a random seat.

Sitting next to me was a short, very skinny girl who had Blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back, and blue eyes. She wore a brown T-Shirt with tan capris and brown boots. Noticing that I was looking at her, she smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Tara." She stuck her hand out for me to shake it and I slowly accepted it.

"I'm Raven. Do you play violin?" she smiled again and nodded

"I started playing when I was 10. My family and I were always moving and the violin is what kept me from going crazy. How about you? How long have you been playing?" she took out a tuner and began tuning her violin, waiting for me to answer.

"I started playing in the fifth grade. It's all I ever really do when I'm home, besides homework and reading." I took out _Habanera _and was about to begin playing when Tara started talking again.

"You know we have a lot in common. Maybe we could become best friends someday." I looked at her as I thought that we hardly had anything in common with each other. I didn't want to be rude so I told her that maybe we . Mothé stood up on the podium and asked us to play our A strings. After a few seconds, he asked us to play our D string, then our G string. He asked the cellos and violas to play their C string, and then finally asked the basses and violins to play their E strings. He said that we were tuned almost perfectly and that he expected this from a higher expectation class.

After we were tuned and played a D-Major scale, Mr. Mothé proceeded to tell us of his expectations of the class, the rules, and that we would be receiving numerous pieces of music today. He got off of the podium and went over to his desk, where he pulled out three folders all filled with sheet music.

"Now, I will hand out your music that you will be playing for the winter concert. I am well aware that the concert is well a ways away, but I would like these songs to be perfect. Alright. Since we only have two Basses with this class, you two may come and grab your music now. Cellos, since there are two of you also, you may come get your music as well." Mr. Mothé opened a different folder up and looked at the rest of us.

"As for the rest of you, except for violas, many of you will have different parts on these musical pieces. Most pieces will have up to three different parts for violins. Third violin parts are usually the easiest parts to play. Second violins are average level parts, and first violins are almost always the hardest parts (A.N. I know this isn't always true, but I'm doing it for the sake of the story okay?! I know there are plenty of third violin parts that are as complicated as first violin parts, but bear with me here!). Each of you will undergo a short test today to determine what parts I will put you on for certain pieces. The test will simply be playing the first ten measures of each first violin piece. If you do well on the first violin part, you will most likely play that part. Okay. First up is Michael Royek."

I watched and listened as everybody played the pieces. Mr. Mothé wasn't calling anybody in any specific order other than just where they were sitting. Eventually, Tara was called up.

"Wish me luck, okay?" She smiled and walked up to the music stand that had been set up in the front of the classroom. I had high expectations for Tara, considering how long she has been playing violin. A soon as she had put the violin up to play, I noticed numerous things that were wrong about her playing position. She was holding the bow wrong and had the violin under her chin instead of her cheek. She started playing the piece and let's just say it was not what I expected. Tara quickly got finished and had a giant smile on her face. She sat back down next to me and her smile grew even wider.

"I did pretty good, huh? I did so well that nobody knows what to say." I looked at her and pursed my lips. I was about to tell her what I thought when Mr. Mothé called me up.

"Good luck Rae-Rae!" I looked back at Tara and Frowned. Nobody calls me Rae-Rae. I walked up to the podium and I saw that the piece was Tchaikovsky's _Swan Lake. _I was about to begin playing when Mr. Mothé walked over to me.

"You don't really need to do the test, I already put you on first violin, but I have to be fair to the other students." He whispered. I put my bow on the string and began playing the music. I was starting to go further into the song without realizing it and stopped when I saw that I was at measure 32.

"Sorry. I didn't realize I went on." I quickly hurried back to my seat and saw Tara with her lips pursed, glaring at me.

"Yes, Tara?" she quickly smiled when she realized I had saw her.

"You were really good Raven. How did you learn to play like that?" she asked sweetly….a little too sweetly. I told her that I just practiced a lot. The rest of class went by quickly and by the end of class, I had three new pieces of music to play. I put my violin away and was about walk out the door when I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my books. I looked up and saw a boy that was at least three inches taller than me who had hair so blonde that it almost looked white and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and black shoes. He reached down and picked up my books for me.

"I am very sorry. I should have been looking where I was going. I'm Michael Royek." He stuck his hand out and a small smile graced his lips. I shook his hand and was surprised to find bandages covered almost his whole arm. I quickly stiffened, afraid that I was going to hurt him. He must have noticed the caution in my eyes for he chuckled.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. I had a small accident with boiling water a few weeks ago and the bandages are to keep my arm covered while it heals." I nodded and realized that while he had introduced himself to me, I had not introduced myself to him. We were walking out of the music room when I finally told him my name.

"I'm Raven." I noticed a small smile on his lips as I introduced myself.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful lady" He turned and looked at me and I noticed how perfectly his hair fell over his eyes. I blushed as our eyes met and a realization graced my mind. I was smitten for Michael Royek.

"You think I'm….beautiful?" I blushed again as he nodded.

"You are very beautiful. Not just with your appearance, but with your personality as well. Although we have just met, I can already see how deep your soul is. It is filled with wonder and excitement that many people are lacking. Perhaps you would like to get to know each other better? Attend a film sometime?"

"That sounds fun. How about we go to the library after school. That is, if you want to." I looked at him, mentally kicking myself for being so demanding.

"That sounds like plan." He suddenly stopped in front of room, which I believed was his next class.

"Well, Raven, it seems this is where we go our separate ways. I look forward to meeting you later." Michael smiled at me and then turned to enter his classroom. I stood there for a little while after just thinking about Michael. I was brought out of thought when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Garfield, Victor, and Richard standing there looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Garfield was glaring at me, as if he was upset.

"Who was that guy?"

"Where have you been? We were waiting for you!"

"I thought you were going to walk with us."

All three of them started bombarding me with questions as we walked down the hallway, and it started getting on my nerves. I turned around and glared at all of them. Finally I had had enough.

"QUIET! God, do you know how annoying all of you are? And to answer your questions, his name is Michael Royek. We have orchestra class together and are going to study in the library after school." I started walking, going to my next class. Garfield ran and stood in front of me.

"You mean like a date? You just met the guy! How can you tell if he's even real? He could be a terminator or assassin sent to kill you!" Garfield threw his hands in the air and looked at me. I walked around him, going into history class with Mr. Mod.

"Garfield, I just met both you and Victor today. Are you saying that you both are terminators or assassins?" I looked at him as I sat down in a random seat, waiting for the bell to ring. The three boys walked into class and sat down in the seats around me. Garfield took the seat directly next to me and continued our conversation.

"Well, no. Victor and I aren't going to kill you, but you never know! Michael could be a dragon with a spell cast on him."

"Yea, and I'm an empathy who also has telekinesis." I looked toward the front of the room, starting to get aggravated. Why wasn't he letting this go?

"Raven, come on. Just hear me out." He started to raise his voice at me.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that I'm also the daughter of The incarnation of evil, known as Trigon and that I'm supposed to be his portal to earth when I turn sixteen?"

"Rav-"

"Oh yea, and Victor over there is really a cyborg who can shoot sonic blasts from his arm. Richard? He's really a master of martial arts. You Garfield? You're a small little green boy who can change into different animals!"

"Raven. Listen pl-"

"Oh! And you're never going to believe this! We all live in one giant building shaped like a letter 'T' on an island and go around fighting crime! Everyone knows us as the teen titans and we fight different monsters that-"

"ENOUGH!" I looked at Garfield as he sat back in his seat. He was obviously very flustered and I knew I shouldn't have carried on like that.

"I'm sorry Garfield." I looked at him and he smiled.

"It's okay Rae. To be quite honest, I don't even know what we were fighting about." I realized that couldn't remember either/ I chuckled a little bit and was about to say something when the bell rang. Mr. Mod came into the classroom. He was an old man with age spots all over his hands. His white hair was dry and unkept and it seemed like he hadn't brushed his teeth in days.

"Hallo my duckies!" I instantly knew I would hate this class. Once I realized that we wouldn't be doing any actual work in class, I tuned out. I closed my eyes, replaying the conversation with Michael in my head when I felt something pointy hit my arm. I opened my eyes and saw that there was a note lying on my desk. I opened it and saw a crudely drawn picture of the 'superheroes' I had described to Garfield. Underneath the picture was question.

'_Is this what we look like?-Victor'_ I looked behind me and saw Victor smirking. I realized it was a joke so I quickly responded on the picture. '_Why yes it is. Except you resemble a bear and wear a pink tutu that never comes off.'_ I passed the note back to Victor and he laughed a dry laugh. We passed the note back and forth for the rest of class as Richard and Garfield played tick-tack-toe. Once the bell rang, we all gathered our things and headed to the lunch room. Garfield and Richard went to their lockers to put their binders away so that left me and Victor.

"You know, that superhero idea of yours was pretty creative. You could start a comic book or a cartoon one day." Victor looked down at me and I saw he wasn't joking.

"That's not really my 'thing'. I'm more music or art."

"Well making comic books involves drawing." We reached the cafeteria and sat down, waiting for Richard and Garfield to get here. I looked Victor in the eye and smirked.

"I meant **real** art Victor. Comic books could be drawn by kindergarteners and be considered great." Victor pursed his lips and was about to say something when the two boys walked in. They came over and sat at the table, Garfield next to me and Richard next to Victor. I was about to start talking when I saw Tara walking over to me.

"Hi Raven. Can I sit with you?" I looked and saw that she already had her lunch which consisted of PB&J, and apple and a can of Ginger Ale (spell check?). I looked back to the boys and they nodded in agreement.

"Sure. Tara. Guys this is Tara. She's in my orchestra class. Tara this is Richard, Victor, and Garfield. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get my lunch." I stood up to get my lunch and got in line. The lunch line moved rather quickly and I got a lunch which consisted of Tomato Soup which was very hot, grilled cheese, and skim milk which was so cold it was almost frozen (A.N. if that's the only way I will drink milk, then that is how ALL of the milk in this story will be!). I paid for my lunch and started back for the tabled when somebody rushed past me and made me trip. Me and my lunch began falling which resulted in the soup to be spilled all over my hands which hurt like hell. I was about to collide with the ground when I felt a hand grab my arm and another grab my waist. I looked up and saw Michael staring down at me.

"Are you alright Raven?" His eyes squinted, showing that he was concerned.

"I guess so, my hands are a little burnt from the soup but I'll be fine." I stood back up and realized that I now did not have a lunch or any more lunch money. I sighed and was about to walk back to the table when I realized I hadn't thanked Michael for helping me. I turned back around and wasn't too surprised to see Michael still standing there.

"Thank you for saving me from falling. It would have been very embarrassing." I turned and picked up the destroyed lunch and threw it in the trash, holding onto the milk which was the only thing that was still edible, er, drinkable. I started walking away when I felt Michael's hand on my shoulder. I turned back around and saw him reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to me.

"Get yourself a new lunch. You must be famished." I looked at it and shook my head.

"I can't do that, It's your money."

"Consider it a thank you for your agreement to meet later." I still refused to take the money. Michael finally reached out and grabbed my hand, placing the money in it.

"I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I knew you went without a lunch when I could have helped. The money is yours now. And don't even think of paying me back." Michael smiled and walked away before I could protest. I smiled and began blushing as I realized that not only did I like him, but he probably liked me back as well. I walked back into the lunch line and bought the same thing I had before. As I walked out of the lunch line, I looked to see if anybody was running. Seeing I was in no immediate danger of giving the floor an unexpected hug, I walked back to the table. Victor and Richard were talking quietly and picking at their food while Garfield and Tara were talking with each other. I sat down and was surprised when Tara and Garfield didn't even glance up. I turned to Richard and Victor and asked what was up with those two before I took a bite of my grilled cheese. Richard and Victor smirked.

"It seems that our little Garfield has fallen for your little Tara." Richard said as he glanced at the two who were still talking animatedly. I looked at him and nodded content with his answer. Those two will do well together. Both of them are loud, annoying, and boisterous. I quickly finished my sandwich and then proceeded to start eating my soup. I finished my lunch just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my binder and looked at my schedule seeing that I had art next. I stood up and walked out of the cafeteria heading for room 18. Walking into the room, I felt the atmosphere change. The lights were turned off, desks were strewn in random places with miscellaneous objects here and there. The room was painted differently than the other classrooms around the building. Instead of a pale cream color, it was a dark gray. Needless to say I liked this class already (A.N. this is my version of what the perfect art classroom will be).I noticed a man in the front of the room. He had white hair, but did not seem too old. He had an eyepatch over one eye and wore black pants, black top and black shoes. I walked up to him and he told me to sit anywhere for the time being. I walked to the desk in the very back, right next to a skull and a sculpture of a raven. How fitting. I took my sketchbook and portfolio out and set them on my desk. After a few minutes, the late bell rang and the teacher shut the door.

"As most of you have guessed, I am your teacher. My full name is Slade Wilson but you will direct me as Mr. Wilson. There will be numerous class projects that you will complete as well as assignments that are to be done at home. Today, in order to determine where you stand in my class, you will be working on three different pieces. The first will be a still life of three objects in this room. The second will be a self portrait using the mirrors I will provide you with. The third and final piece will be a drawing done purely from imagination based on a one word topic that you choose. You will have forty-five minutes to complete all three of your pieces. When you get to your third piece, simply write your one word topic on the back of your paper. You may work in your sketchbook or on loose paper. Your time begins now."

I turned to my sketchbook and immediately turned to the skull and raven placed next to my desk. Seeing as I needed three items and I only had two, I grabbed a tiny little twelve inch long coffin and placed it between the bird and skull. I worked on the piece for about fifteen minutes until I saw that I was finished. Walking up to the front of the classroom, I grabbed one of the mirrors that were provided and walked back to the desk. Seeing that I wanted my eyes to be the thing that stood out the most, I started in the area of my face. Hardly ever looking down at my paper, I worked for a full twelve minutes until I stopped shading. I looked down at the paper and was satisfied with my work. I flipped the page in my sketchbook to start on the last piece. Seeing as I only had eighteen minutes to work, I wrote down the first topic that came to my mind. I worked on the picture for what seemed like forever. I drew a light line down the center of the paper. Around the line, I began to draw a face, or rather two faces. The left side of the face was a girl with long, lightly colored hair. She had striking eyes that seemed to pierce through yours eyes and light hair. She had a twisted smile on her face that showed that not only did she know that she did something wrong, but she enjoyed the pain that her mistake brought. Behind the half-face of the girl you could see different images such as her yelling at somebody, kissing somebody else, and other pictures.

Moving on to the right half of the paper, I began drawing the other side of the face. Instead of drawing the other half of the girl though, the face became a boy. He had dark eyes that seemed to have fire running in them. His hair was medium length and was so light it was almost the same color as the paper. His mouth was twisted into the same type of smile as the girls, but more so. Behind his face, you could see random pictures of a girl crumpled, crying on the ground. You could also see someone holding their hand to their heart, crying out in pain. I started working more slowly as I added more detail. With every stroke of the pencil, I could feel my heart beating faster.

"What the hell?!" I whispered as I looked over my piece again. I started getting confused and my heart began racing

"Everyone, put your names on your papers. As for those of you with sketchbooks, use a permanent marker to write your name on the inside of the front cover." I quickly searched through my bag and found a black marker and then promptly wrote my name on my sketchbook. I put the marker away and sat back down, turning back to the drawing. What I had drawn looked so lifelike it was startling. On the left side of the page was half of Tara's face, and on the right side was half of Michael's. The drawing itself wasn't what scared and startled me the most. It was what the drawing symbolized. On the back of the drawing was the one word that made my heart sink and wonder what the hell I had just created. The one word that brought this fear me was scribbled quickly in my messy script. The back of the page read _"Betrayal"._

* * *

_DUHN DUHN DUHN  
_so how was that? Okay I know I said that Kory would appear in this chapter but my idea didn't fit in this chapter! She will appear at some point okay! Also, for those of you who did not get the reference, Michael Royek is Malchior/Rorek okay? good. Review and i will update faster and possibly longer chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! How was your Easter? Mine was good. I tried to update yesterday, but i was with family

Disclaimer:I don't own teen titans

* * *

After I turned in my class work, I grabbed my binder and left as quickly as I could. The image of my drawing was still fresh in my mind. All I could think about was that picture and what it had meant. Was it some form of foreshadowing, or did I only draw them because I had recently met them? These thoughts stayed in my mind as I walked down the hallway. Unfortunately, not only was I not looking where I was going, but two people were running through the hallway. All three of us crashed into each other and we landed on the floor. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. On the left I saw a boy with orange hair and blue eyes. He had on a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt on it and a pair of red colored jeans. Next to the boy was a girl who was as pale as I was. She had bubblegum pink hair pulled into two ponytails. Her eyes were a hazel color with pink flecks in them. She was wearing a dark purple shirt with black jeans.

"Sorry about that. Mister I'm-The-Fastest-Kid-Alive over here wasn't watching where he was going. My name is Jenny." The girl held out a hand to help me up and I grabbed it.

"It's okay. To be honest I wasn't paying attention either." I said to Jenny.

"Yea yea. Nobody was paying attention. Jinx, do you have like a chocolate bar or something?" The boy asked, getting up and brushing himself off.

"No, I do not have any chocolate and I told you not to call me Jinx, Wallace!" Jenny or Jinx (whoever she was) smacked the boy on the arm.

"Hey! You know it's Wally, not Wallace."

"Well if you don't call me Jinx, I won't call you Wallace." Wally agreed smiled at her. Both of them turned to look at me.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Wally."

"Nice to meet you Wally and Jenny. Um, I don't want to be rude, but I have to get to class." I made sure I had all of my books and began to walk away. As I walked away I could hear Jenny scolding Wally for "scaring another person off" as she put it. I chuckled to myself as I walked into French class. In the front of the classroom stood a tall, thin woman with chin length black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red shirt and black pants and was glaring at the students. As I walked past her to get to my seat, I could have sworn that I heard her say that she hated children. I looked around and saw Wally and Jenny in the back of the classroom, talking. Jenny looked up and waved at me to come over so I did. I sat in the desk in front of Jenny seeing as that was the only open desk close to them.

We were about to start talking when the bell rang and the teacher yelled for everyone to shut up. We all looked to the front of the class where the teacher stood.

"You will do well to listen to me. I have no desire to teach useless beings like you children, but I got stuck with the job." She talked with a heavy French accent (A.N. Madame Rouge is actually French. Rouge means Red in French so she is actually Madame Red. Like in kuroshitsuji! Okay, okay, back to the story.)

"You will address me as Madame Rouge." She turned to the board and began writing some French word on the board. Jenny leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

"She's a real trip, isn't she?" Jenny chuckled and quickly leaned back in her chair as Madame Rouge turned back around and glared at Jenny.

"You! Get out of my classroom!" I looked at Jenny and saw that she was shocked that she had been heard by Madame Rouge. She started to get up when Wally stood up.

"You can't send her out! Jenny didn't do anything wrong!" Madame Rouge looked at him and growled.

"You can leave as well, seeing how you like to start trouble."

"Fine! Come on Jenny." Wally grabbed Jenny's wrist and began to walk out of the room. I could see that Wally liked Jenny. Maybe she liked Wally back. After they left, nobody dared to talk. Madame Rouge went on with the lesson and within ten minutes, I got bored. I raised my hand and asked to go to the bathroom so I could escape the hell that was currently French class. I was granted permission and left just as Madame Rouge began yelling at another student for picking his nose. Walking into the hallway, I noticed Jinx and Wally talking with each other as they leaned up against a row of lockers.

"I thought you too were going to the office?" I asked as I walked up to them.

"On the contrary Raven, Madame Rouge said to get out of her classroom. She never told us to go anywhere specific." Jenny smirked as she looked at me. I smirked too, knowing that Jenny had found a loophole. Wally was just leaning up against the lockers, looking at Jenny. He had a sparkle in his eye that told me he LIKED HER liked her. I went and stood next to him. When was directly next to him, I waved my hand in front of his face but he didn't budge. All he did was just stare at Jenny. I chuckled at Jenny who rose her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Maybe you should give sleeping beauty over here a kiss to wake him up." I said while pointing to Wally who was still oblivious to the conversation.

"Yea. Sure. I'll give him a kiss when you learn telekinesis." Jenny then proceeded to walk over to Wally and abruptly slapped him in the face (not TOO hard of course.) Wally immediately slapped out of it, and, realizing he had been staring at Jenny began to blush. I suddenly remembered I had only asked to go to the bathroom and realized I was gone for 15 minutes.

"Shit. I have to get back to class before Madame Rouge has a hissy fit. I'll see you guys later." Jenny waved and Wally promptly said bye while staring at Jenny…again (at least she didn't notice this time). I started walking away and was almost to the classroom when I turned back around and looked at Wally.

"By the way Wally, don't stare at Jenny TOO much longer. She might catch you again." I turned back around and smiled when I heard Jenny yelling at Wally. I walked back into the classroom and immediately regretted it. As soon as Madame Rouge made eye contact with me, she swiftly walked to where I was standing.

"Where have you been?! I do not suppose it takes you twenty minutes to use a restroom?!" She was about an inch from my face and I could smell her breath which smelled something like snails. I decided to see how far I could push her and pinched my nose shut.

"It didn't take me twenty minutes to use the restroom, but it will take me twenty minutes to get the smell of your breath out of my nose! I mean, you are teaching another language which requires you to speak. We would at least expect you to brush your teeth." With that I heard a few snickers from various classmates who seemed to be amused by my choice of words. Madame Rouge was all but amused. She started to growl and clenched her fists.

"You will respect me you insignificant little brat!" She then proceeded to do something that none of us in that classroom expected. She slapped me across the face. The room went quiet save for a few gasps as her hand made contact with my skin. I felt my cheek start to sting and I brought my hand up to feel it. I looked at her and honestly didn't know what to say. Madame Rouge stood there with her arms folded across her chest, smiling.

"Now perhaps you will give me the respect I deserve." Madame Rouge turned around and was about to walk up to the board when she stopped in her tracks. In the doorway stood Jenny, Wally, and a teacher I did not recognize. The teacher looked shocked and Jenny and Wally just stood there, smirking. The teacher that was with them walked up to Madame Rouge and began talking to her in a whisper. He stood there talking to her for what seemed like forever. What surprised me the most was that Madame Rouge didn't talk at all to him, she just bowed her head. As everybody was watching the teachers, the bell rang. I gathered my books and went to the front of the classroom to walk with Jenny and Wally.

"What did you do Raven?" Wally asked as he looked at me. I could tell he was being serious. I smiled as I remembered the choice words I said to Madame Rouge.

"It wasn't anything serious Wally. I simply said that she had bad breath and needed to brush her teeth once in a while." I looked at Wally as he started busting out laughing. It got so bad that he actually started clutching his side and fell down to his knees. I raised my eyebrow and just stared at him. Jenny smacked her face palmed and began shaking her head.

"You know Wally, it wasn't THAT funny." I said as he finally began to calm down.

"I know, but I laugh too easily." All three of us began walking down the hall again, on our way to class. It turns out that all three of us have last period together, which is science class with Professor Chang. We walked into class and I was surprised to see Garfield, Richard, and Victor. I walked over to them with Jenny and Wally following me.

"Hi guys." The three of them stopped talking to me and smiled when they saw me. I was about to start talking to them when Wally cleared his throat. I turned my head to look at him and he gave me a look that said to introduce him and Jenny.

"Um, Garfield, Victor, Richard. This is Wally and Jenny. Jenny and Wally, meet Victor, Garfield, and Richard." They all said hello to each other and after the introductions were over, Wally was talking with Victor and Jenny was talking with Richard. I watched them talk for a while before Garfield came and stood next to me.

"So I see you made some more friends. They seem nice."

"They are. Jenny is a lot like me and Wally, well, I could see you too becoming GREAT friends." With that, the bell rang and everybody quickly sat down. Professor Chang came in and began talking about the different units we would have this ear, like physics. He then handed each student a safety contract and a form that all parents had to sign which basically allowed permission for us to be on film if there was ever a chance. After all of that business was settled, he put on a Mythbuster's episode and said we had the rest of the period to do whatever we wanted. I instantly turned to talk to Garfield who was sitting next to me but was surprised to see him across the room, talking to somebody. He was standing directly in front of the person which made it extremely difficult for me to see who it was. I decided to walk up to Garfield and whoever it was. I was almost standing next to Garfield when he moved a little bit and I saw who he was talking to…Tara.

I instantly stopped I my tracks when I saw her. I remembered the picture I drew from art class and started to get a bad feeling. _Maybe he Garfield shouldn't be talking to her._ I thought, while I stood there thinking of what I should do. _Maybe I could walk up to the two of them and tell Garfield that Victor wanted to talk to him. No, he would never buy it. _I decided to just forget about trying to get Tara away from him and promptly walked back to my desk. As soon as I sat down, Jenny walked over and sat down next to me.

"Are you okay? You seem frustrated…or constipated." I looked at Jenny and gave her a glare which told her that it wasn't funny.

"I just have something on my mind is all."

"Well what is it? Maybe I could help." I looked at Jenny, trying to decide if I should tell her or not.

"Do you know Tara Markov?" Jenny glared at me for a second before answering.

"Yes, I know Tara although I wish I didn't. She's a lying bitch who needs to go to hell. Why?" I looked at Jenny, thinking it better not to tell her that she was I this class. I decided to wait and was curious why Jenny didn't like her.

"What did Tara do?"

"You remember that big news story last year about the teacher who supposedly tried to brutally hurt a student?" I looked at her oddly, not sure where she was going with this. I told her that everybody knew about the story but not who the student was.

"Well Raven, that student was Tara. But don't think that she's a victim in this cause believe me she's not. Tara and I used to be friends until last year. She had come to me one day saying how she had a plan to get rid of one of the teachers that she didn't like. She said that she was going to make it seem like he hurt her…badly. I told her that she shouldn't do it, but she didn't listen. That day, she did something to make the teacher give her after school detention. I knew that she was going to do it, but I didn't get a chance to tell anybody about it. By the end of that day, the cops had arrested the teacher and Tara was bragging to all of her 'friends' about what she had done." I looked at Jenny and then over to Tara. Tar was staring at Jenny with a fierce look in her eyes.

"So what happened to the teacher?" Jenny sighed and put her chin in her hand.

"He got some jail time, but was let out early for good behavior. I don't think he's found a job yet though, nobody wants to hire him. The thing is, he is completely innocent and I've tried to tell people the truth, but every time I do they shoot me down saying that I shouldn't be spreading rumors." I was about to say something to Jenny when Tara came over. Tara smiled at us and looked at me.

"Hello Raven."

"Hi Tara." I looked back at Jenny, ready to ignore Tara when she said something else.

"You should be careful who you make friends with, Raven. It could come back to bite you in the ass." I turned back around, unsure if Tara was threatening me or trying to tell me to stay away from Jenny.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jenny asked. Tara glared at her before turning back to me.

"You know, some people in this school can make much better friends for you. I suggest staying away from freak over there and I might forget that you ever talked to her." I instantly stood up and got in Tara's face.

"What did you just say? Jenny is no more a freak than you are kindhearted so get that out of your mind right now. And you know what, you were right about being careful who to make friends with. So thank you for showing me about how much of a bitch you could be." My eyes flicked away from her as I noticed Garfield walking over to us. Tara noticed to and said one last thing before he was right next to us.

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your life. Be ready for what is coming to you Raven, and just remember that all of it will be because of me." She then started to smile again as Garfield came to stand next to her.

"Hey Rae, Jenny. What's going on." I glared at Tara one last time before glaring at Garfield, angry. I was angry because Tara was fooling him and angry at Garfield for being too innocent to notice.

"It's Raven, Garfield. And Jenny and I were talking so we would very much appreciate it if you and Tara went somewhere else." My voice was harsh while saying this and I could see the hurt in Garfield's eyes. I started feeling guilty for being so mean to him, but that quickly faded as Tara turned towards Gar.

"I've been meaning to ask you Gar, would you like to go catch a movie today, after school?" Gar immediately smiled and shook his head yes. Garfield said bye to me and Jenny and went to go talk to Victor. Tara turned at us and narrowed her eyes.

"If you say anything about our little 'conversation' your little Garfield is going to get hurt. Just remember that." I frowned as I realized that Tara had no real interest in being with Gar, she was just using him as a pawn in her games. I didn't want anybody, let alone Gar. Tara walked away just as the final bell rang and we were dismissed. I turned back to Jenny who had been silent this whole time.

"What do you think I should do? Should I tell Garfield and the other guys about Tara?" Jenny sighed and shook her head no.

"Definitely do not do that. If you tell them Tara will find a way to bring it back on you and make them believe HER story. It's best if you just sit back and wait for her to make her move." I knew Jenny was speaking from experience and that she was right. If I wanted to protect myself and everybody else then I would have to keep this between me and Jenny.

"We should probably go. The bell rang two minutes ago and I promised someone I would meet them in the library. I grabbed my books and said bye to Jenny as I walked out of the door. I headed to the library and saw Michael sitting at a table, reading. I walked over and sat down next to him. Michael looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Raven. I am so glad that you could make it."

"Me too. What are you reading?" I asked while looking at his book.

"I'm reading 'Carrie' by Stephen King. It's quite amusing. No I know we came here to study, but seeing as it is the first day of school and there is nothing to study for, perhaps you would like to go somewhere else and talk." He flashed his smile again and my stomach did somersaults.

"sure, that sounds very nice." ? We gathered up our books and left the school. I texted my mom real quick to let her know I would be a little late getting home. I turned back to Michael and asked him where we were going.

"I was going to take us to a little café called Nol. I've been there numerous times and they have an amazing herbal tea."

"I love herbal tea." I blurted out and smiled. I blushed as he looked back at me. I couldn't help it, but I was falling desperately for him. All of a sudden he stopped walking and stood in front of a small building. We walked in and the atmosphere changed from the bright, sunny outside weather to a dark, musty café. Michael led me over to a small table and we sat down. It wasn't long before a waitress came over and took our drink orders.

"So Raven, tell me a bit about yourself. I already know that you're a charming young lady, but what more is there?"

"Well, I've lived here all my life but I would love to move somewhere else. Possibly Japan (A.N. Okay, this isn't talking about Trouble in Tokyo or anything. I myself actually want to move to Japan.). I've been playing violin for quite a few years now and am teaching myself piano (A.N. Me too!). I love to draw and would like to do something either involving art or music when I get older." I smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. Michael's phone beeped and he apologized as he answered the text back. I nodded and frowned a moment as I remembered the picture I had drawn. Michael can't possibly have anything to do with that picture. I probably drew him because I was thinking about him too much. Michael must have noticed me thinking about something because he asked me if everything was alright.

"Well, I've had some things on my mind but I'm not sure if I should tell anyone." Michael grabbed my hand from across the table which made my heart flip.

"You can tell me anything Raven. Any secret you have I will hold close to my heart." I pondered on the options I had. I could either tell Michael about Tara and the picture, of course leaving out the part where I drew him too or I could just brush off his offer to listen. I chose the former.

"Well, earlier today, in art class we had an assignment where we would draw a picture based on a one word theme. I wasn't even really thinking when I drew the picture or chose the theme. I hardly ever think when I draw. Anyway, when I got finished I looked at the drawing and I saw Tara Markov's face. In the background behind her was me and a few of my friends. We all looked terrible, like we had had something ripped from us. I didn't know what to make of the picture until I realized the theme I had chosen which was betrayal. At the end of class, I had brushed the picture off." I stopped talking as Michael's phone went off again.

"I'm sorry Raven, my phone shouldn't go off again. You may continue."

"Anyway, during final period Tara came over and had some…choice words with me. All in all Tara has it out for me and vowed to make my life a living hell and threatened to hurt one of my friends if I told anybody." I looked at Michael, waiting for him to speak.

"That's horrible Raven." Michael's phone went off for a third time and he quickly answered back. He started to get up from the table which confused me.

"I am very sorry Raven, but I must leave now." Michael began to walk out of the café and left me there, confused.

* * *

Sooooooo...Who was texting Michael? Oh! and by the way, it is still Raven's first day of school


End file.
